Sebastian Owens
Sebastian Cain Owen's - AKA "Seb", has recently returned to Lockwood after a year's sabbatical from the Mythical settlement. The culminating chaos of the town's socio-economic crisis, the complications of both his family and love life and his tragically sudden Lycanthropic turning where the main causes for his unexpected departure. Having spent most of his life undercover as a Mortal and living in Portland he had only just adjusted to becoming a permanent and full-time resident of the Maine town just before his life was turned upside-down: Firstly, when his father moved back to Lockwood to live in the same town as his Ex-Wife; Seb's Mom. Secondly, by the mysterious Vamperic couple that is Mr. Warren Howard and Miss Karou Morgan, and lastly by his untimely turning. Seb's life continued to grow ever more complicated when the two vampires grew fond of him and formed a strong yet strange bond that has yet to be labeled... It's beyond sexual though that much he does know... Now that he's back in town he hopes to rekindle whatever relationship he has with the two Vampires, even in his new Lycan form. (Seb' is an active character in the current story-line. His face-claim is Evan Peters.) =Personality= When first meeting Sebastian he can come over as being a shy and rather broody teenager; preferring to be alone rather than in the company of others, he only tries to make conversation with those he knows "well", those he might call friends. Withdrawn and solitary, Sebastian isn't the kind of person you'd approach to make small talk with, he quickly grows tired of the usual social script most people default to when making introductions. Under his father's tutelage Sebastian felt confined, he grew tired of the monotony for his study regime and the realisation that he lacked control over 90% of his mundane day to day life grew too much for him. Thaddeus ran a tight ship and took Sebastian's academic success very seriously, although Seb' might be what most people would call a child prodigy, Thad' never let his son know just how smart was so as not to extinguish his thirst for knowledge and eagerness to please him with continuous impressive grades. When Seb grew into adolescence though he soon sought to rebel against the regime radically, his "snap" might have been slow but it certainly left chaos in its wake - revealing an altogether different persona... On the surface and in his home life Sebastian continued to be the perfect student and model son, however whenever he could steal himself away from his studies he would unleash his inner demons to let loose. Even though he now "has his shit together" he still revels in his wicked side now and then; that is where the darker aspects of his new Lycanthropy come in useful... Very few people have seen this other side of Seb'. At the flick of a switch he is out-going, charismatic, almost charming and oozes confidence; edging on arrogance. From brown doe-like eyes offering innocence, he can flip on a dime and pull a coy grin that makes the flecks of amber in his iris' smoulder... He can be very dangerous. If one finds it possible to see past his dark and creepy tendencies though Seb' can be kind and generous with his time and energy, selflessly so should he come to like you, and call you one of his "friends". =Appearance= Sebastian's default expression is that of a scowl; which very much reflects the inner angst he feels most of the time. Even when he is in a good mood, it is difficult to tell. Catching him with a grin is a rare thing, despite the fact that he does have a good sense of humour and a beautiful smile with a full set of pearly white teeth. (Unless you know him well and then he is prone to smiling a toothy grin often, its somewhat of a secret weapon.) Appearing younger than he actually is, he has a square face, which is framed by disheveled curly hair which is dirty blonde in colour. His eyes are a serious shade of hazel, though they do appear brighter on the off chance he does crack a grin at someone or other. Often dressing in skinny fitting black jeans, (torn at the knees) black, well worn Dr.Marten boots and a hoody. Sebastian has a grungy style though it suits him. He has no issues with the appearance of his body and isn't shy about being naked around people; he isn't overly muscular nor scrawny but lithe, lean and athletic; although his shoulders and biceps have bulked up a little since his turning. Free of tattoo's and piercing, however the softer skin on the inner sides of his elbows are littered with evidence of past drug use, and a scared rune is carved onto the inner side of his forearm. =Ability= Energy Manipulation & Channeling - ''(Power Manifested upon Maturity as a trained Warlock.)'' The aptitude to sense, and see the energy signatures of living things in one's mind's eye as either shadows, lights, and/or smoke of different densities and shades of colour. Sebastian's ability was inherited from his mother who has a similar power that she uses to aid her in her advanced botany. The extension of his gift is that he is able to draw on the energies of others and channel them in and out of other living things. Taking life energy and supplanting it into someone else is how he mastered the task of resurrecting Sage, little did he know at the time that he had to harness an element of dark magik to proform the necromancy. =Family= Father: Thaddeus Owens ' - Sebastian's father was not what he appeared on the surface, which was a pediatrician at a Mortal children's Hospital in Portland until it was discovered that he is a Warlock, and was fired. In turn, he chose to flee the Mortal city and move back to his hometown of Lockwood. He knew it was a risk and could break his family; ultimately it did... Thad' moved to Portland in the hopes of hiding his family amongst the Mortals of the city during the Mortal, Mythical War. During their time hiding out Vivienne his first wife of some 20 or so years decided she was tired of hiding who she was to play housewife to Thad' and being surrounded by Mortals; she left him for his best friend and blood-brother, a more powerful and traditional Warlock. Thaddeus got remarried to Caitlin and although the two have now been separated for about a year, they do have a daughter together; Lilly-Mae. (16) He was Lockwood's new physician for a while when a vacancy for the position opened up when the town's previous GP; Gideon Booth disappeared...Thad' still lived in Lockwood and resided alone in Pine Acre until his very recent demise... '''Step-Mother: Caitlin Ryan -' Known as Cait, is also a Doctor. For the last few years, she has been spanning out her career and moving into child psychology. She met her late Ex-husband; Thaddeus at the Hospital they both worked at in England, after she graduated from medical school, although he knew she was Mortal he fell in love with her almost instantly. The two were very well suited and both loved children although Cait cannot conceive anymore due to a traumatic ectopic pregnancy she had a year after having had Lilly. It resulted in her having to have a hysterectomy. Caitlin was somehow always aware that Thad' was mythical, and encouraged his son; Seb', to explore that aspect of himself. Her divorce from Thad' happened due to her "sudden change in personality", perhaps it was due to an Ex-lover reappearing back in her life; Warren Howard, who brought out her darker side...Her fetish for Vampires... Now she lives back in Portland and has little to do with Lockwood and her Ex-husband, though her career as a Child Psychologist has taken off, and she's even branching out into treating Mythical children now too. 'Step-Sister: Lilly-Mae Owens ' - Born to a mortal mother and mythical father; Lilly-Mae is a half-witch. She didn't possess any power's to speak of as a youngster but with training and dedication, she began to show some promise to present some kind of ability. Although Lilly dresses in dark, gothy hues and has a style mixed between Lolita and Grunge she is in-fact a sweet girl, even though she doesn't bat any of her black lashes at her half brother's darker secrets; she knows most of them and in his best friend in the world. She is probably capable of an equal amount of evil as Seb' and is somewhat of a mastermind when it comes to her cunning plans, although her plot to thin out the Lycan population of the sleepy Maine town resulted in the unfortunate turning of her dear half-brother... She has always envied him somewhat for the gifts his race bestows upon him. Lilly struggles with an inner conflict which she battles with daily - she wants so badly to blossom as a woman and witch that she often forces herself into any mythical she can find...usually women. Since Seb's departure from Lockwood Lilly strove to prove herself to the Witch & Warlock community with the help of her an unlikely tutor; Vivienne, her half-brother's mother. Lilly always had Viv' pegged as an oddball, a hippy Pagan to steer clear of, however, she discovered that they share something in common; they're both only Half-witch. With Vivienne's help, Lilly is no longer just a half-witch but has indeed blossomed into a full witch and is in-fact very powerful. She's still getting the hang of her new abilities and hasn't revealed them to anyone she knows yet. Lilly has kept in touch with Seb' even though he'd been MIA in Lockwood, she's looking forward to seeing him again soon so that they can go back to getting up to no good together and she can show off her new talents. ' Mother: Vivienne Whitman ' - Vivienne is not a pure-blood witch, she is, in fact, the result of two families with witch blood in their line interbreeding. None of Vivienne's four siblings are also 'gifted'. Although this is uncommon, Vivienne is a rather powerful witch all things considered. Coming from an "old money" family once well known within the Mortal world she carries herself with a quirky kind of elegance and aloofness you'd expect. She is a warm-hearted person for the most part but has a vicious streak which she hides well until angered - then her full power is unleashed... She fears her son, Sebastian, has also inherited this trait. The two aren't especially close as even Seb' finds his Mother a little odd, but she's used to that, one day she hopes he will see her as more than he "weird Mom" and that she can help him hone his skills as a Warlock. She'd always disagreed with Ex-husband about his goals for Sebastian. In her mind being a Doctor had always been such a Mortal aspiration when as a Warlock Sebastian could embrace so much more and be so much more in the new world. Maybe now he's returned to Lockwood he will set his mortal studies aside and take a leap towards the darker, magikal sciences as his half-sister has. ' Step-Father: Sage Darling ' - Sage is a traditional Warlock and belongs to a family synonymous with Lockwood for centuries. He's a firm believer that the old ways should be kept sacred and respects greatly the original practices of Paganism - particularly Wiccan practices. He is a passive soul, even when he is aggression and generally nothing phases him. With a strong moral compass and being entirely comfortable in his own skin, he will not be dictated to. Sage hasn't always been a 'good man' though, he has a long and dark past. One of his vices is that he harbours an unshakable hatred of mortals though and believes that Mythicals are in every way superior. Though he never sought to destroy the Mortal population he did agree that they were overdue a healthy cull during the MMWW. Recently, he came into a great deal of money as the business venture he undertook with his long-time associate: Warren Howard paid off. He and Viv' put some of their funds towards the betterment of their town. The hiatus of his step-son gave Sage an opportunity to work on the Lycan-Warlock relations within Lockwood. In trying to form a new truce with the town's new Lycan Alpha Luther Pine, Lockwood has found peace with the Lycan community for a time. =History= Sebastian's life was more or less normal up until he was 16 when his parents divorced. Their differences in character and the paths they wanted to take in life had driven a wedge in their marriage and the love had slowly corroded to leave an awkward friendship. Feeling somewhat responsible as most children do, Sebastian took the split very hard; especially when it came to the choice of whom to live with. His father advised him to go with his mother and so for around three years, he lived in Lockwood with her, even though his Father's rigorous academic regime still ruled over him even from afar. Sebastian felt he had to prove to his Father that he would and could still make him proud even though he didn't live with him. (Below is a small section from the Role-play in which Sebastian's last few months in Lockwood whilst living full time with his mother are written about and continues to explain who the residents of his bunker are/were.) ''Two' - Kaylin Monroe '---''' '"He had discovered the bunker when his mother first moved to Lockwood, only two weeks after she and his father's divorce papers had gone through. Sebastian was 16 years old, although he looked about 11 or 12 in appearance... He had lived with her for a couple of years until the decision was made for him to live with his father. During those last few months before he left to live in Portland and start studying more advanced courses, he'd go and sit in the bunker alone; listening to music, getting high and spending quality time with himself... Being a typical kid. He'd found the best hiding place. Until one day about seven years ago he met a girl; Kaylin Monroe... Their relationship blossomed over "summer break" and they became inseparable. It had started as a joke between them. 'You be One, and I'll be Two.' She had suggested and so the names were born. Kaylin was the daughter of one of the town's many Lycan families. The rules were strict; 'no sex until marriage' and it had been made clear to Sebastian that she could never marry outside of her race. It frustrated him...greatly. She did love him though and so one night they tried, only to be caught by her father and older brother. Seb' was cast out, they'd threatened his life if he ever tried to see her again. Control had been taken from him yet again. That night would change Sebastian forever... Three days later Kaylin was reported missing. Sebastian had left town, though not before showing young Kaylin his bunker and getting what he wanted from her all along. Her body was never found, but two months later on his next visit to Lockwood, Sebastian discovered that Lycan will devour any ounce of meat (if it's 'fluffy' and soaked in pigs blood) laying about the wood when the full moon comes out." ''Three' - Marsha Lydia Williams '--- Older married women wanting an escape from her husband and bland sex life, in her late 30's when she was taken. Submitted without question and quickly became boring. Executed upon her release. ''Four' - Darryl Warner --- Homosexual male in his late teens when he was taken. Requested to leave too frequently, let loose from the bunker and hunted. Karou discovered Seb's dark side when she had a vision about the boy killing; she'd envisaged Four's gruesome, cutthroat murder. 'Five' - Vanessa Fulton '---' '(Below is a short section from the forum of thoughts from Nessa's perspective;) She imagined the first day she saw Seb'; her first day of high-school. He looked exactly as he did now, and wore the same dark clothing as was still his taste. He marched on up the steps to the science labs on the second floor; that's when she saw him. She was stood on the small landing between two flights of steps chatting to a friend when he rounded the corner to step into the stairwell pulled back his hood and looked up the stairs towards her...The light from the window behind her, and the darkness of the hall behind him -- it was cinematic; a perfect moment. He wasn't popular but she immediately was; she was smart, into sports and was soon on the school's student comity. She was never going to be prom queen or on the cheer team but she knew all the right people in school and everyone knew her name: Vanessa Fulton. Something about Seb' enticed her though; she'd learned later on that he seemed to have that effect on people. The school bonfire was the first time she'd spoken to Seb' although she shared many classes with him. Instantly she felt as though she needed him to be part of her life and she gave him her number. He was surprised but took it anyway...Then the calls started; late nights whilst she laid in bed he'd call her and talk for hours. She'd always wondered if he knew but she'd touch herself whilst listening to his voice roll on and on; his laughter was the best part. She could never have known how his tears would affect her too. Everything moved so quickly and the summer gave them plenty of time together regardless of whether she'd have to drag herself away to go see her boyfriend. Seb' was her little secret, but not for long. Someone, it didn't matter who now, found out about her spending time with 'the creep' and even though she never started the rumours they quickly spilled out of control. Before long Seb' was being beaten routinely outside the school gates, mean words were hissed at him as he walked to class and she got off scot-free. Popular and with an untarnished reputation. She couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe she shouldn't have kissed him that once even though now he'd gone down for much worse crimes. Ironically Nessa' was the reason for Sebastian's downfall and Lycanthropic turning, he was disposing of her remains when he was set upon by 4 male Lycan. He was mauled and consequently turned. ''Six' - Tom (Surname unknown) '--- One-night stand that started in his home town of Portland. Having drugged and brought Tom back to the bunker it ended badly for both parties. Sebastian came away wounded, but Tom wound up dead. Seb' dumped his body over a railway bridge - the police believed that he jumped. His death was caused by blunt force trauma to the head which was assumed to have occurred when he "jumped" and not from the wooden flogger Sebastian clubbed him with... ''Seven' - Daisy Malter '--- The one that Sebastian has a soft spot for. ''Eight' - Milo West --- The challenge! Heterosexual male. Approximately Seb's age. Sebastian's first inter-racial relationship, Milo wouldn't submit without being drugged...Sebastian accidentally overdosed him which lead to his death. His body is buried somewhere in the woods. 'Nine' - Kelly Anne Lake '--- Sebastian kidnapped her from a college campus one night. Having kept her in the bunker for five months she eventually escaped the bunker but was believed to be insane when found. She speaks of her traumatic time with Sebastian but only knows his name to be 'One' so he has never been identified as her kidnapper. She now resides in a mental institute in Portland and is believed to have made her stories up - a twisted sexual fantasy gone wrong... ''Ten' - Laurel Martin --- A drug addict that stayed with Sebastian, of her own volition, to get her fix; drugs among other things. She understands where she is and finds his sex games amusing. Sebastian suspects she's a psychopath and so it makes sense for her to be able to turn a blind eye to his seedy antics more easily than most. They argue often and don't have a lot in common other than their drug use and twisted minds. Laurel stays in her room most of the time, but comes and goes as she pleases. She stays away from 'freak town' aka Lockwood as she doesn't like to mix with Mythicals. Sebastian has since disposed of Laurel when he found her dead from an overdose on his couch one evening. He paid very little mind to "getting rid" of her. Love life Sebastian's life had taken an unexpected turn when he became "involved" with Warren Howard and Karou Morgan. Their friendship took a turn when he accompanied the couple on a vacation/ business trip to Thailand with them. Although nothing came to a head during their trip, Karou fed from Sebastian whilst Warren watched on; already aware that this ritual of feeding is somewhat of a fetish for the couple Seb' had hoped it would lead to more. He was made to wait a little longer. However, once their time in Thailand was over they traveled onto Enoch to carry our further business and visit Karou's family. It was there, in Warren's underground villa, that lusty feelings seemed to culminate. One evening after a long day of enjoyment; drinking and generally having a good time and laughing in the good company of the couple, Seb' made his move on Karou in the darkness and solitude of the Villa's kitchen. Warren wandered in on the scene and rather than dispatch Seb' in a jealous rage as he would have done if he'd found anyone else with his fledgling and lover he instead instigated the long-awaited kiss. The three of them shared Warren and Karou's bed that night, though they only went to third base. Lycanthropy After their return to Lockwood, Sebastian thought that for once his life seemed to have some course and plan, but that was quickly turned table when he was turned Lycan. Seb fled the Maine town whilst he figured his new self out and was gone for a whole year. Once back in Lockwood he hoped to rekindle, at the very least his friendship, with Warren and Karou. Well aware that things might never take the course they might have if he'd remained a mere Warlock, Sebastian couldn't keep himself away from the couple even though the fact that he was Lycan and the couple were Vamperic was never too far from his mind; the historical bad-blood between the two races was common knowledge. Needless to say life in the bunker was over, as he endeavored on the adventure of rediscovery with Warren and Karou. It didn't take too much to win the pair back over and although they're not exactly exclusive and their relationship is still mere town gossip and not common knowledge, Sebastian is inseparable from his new lovers. At a 'sleepover' Warren allowed Seb and Karou to go all the way under his supervision, but Warren is still holding back. Sebastian is hoping to seduce the uptight, conservative Vampire soon. Cain's Crucible As if Sebastian's life couldn't become any more complicated, he overheard a conversation had between his parents; Thaddeus and Vivienne about The Crucible which at the time was a mystery to him. He was snooping and had followed his mother to the house of his father having suspected her of cheating on Sage. Although his suspicions were correct he found out a lot more than he bargained for. His father and Sage's true age, names and sworded pasts as Templar Knights during the Crusades. In a later argument that he witnessed between his three parents, Seb confronted them about the Cain Crucible. The details of the Crucible was explained to him as being a Power that both Thaddeus and Sage were the host of. It was made clear that it was imperative that The Abbey not get their hands on such a power as they'd kill both Thad and Sage to destroy it or take it for themselves. Sage fled Lockwood to keep his half of the Crucible safe, and Thad would stay behind to look after Vivienne. Certain things about Thaddeus hadn't sat right with Sebastian for some time; he was cruel and Seb's hatred for him culminated in a standoff in which Thaddeus lost his life when Sebastian powers as a Warlock manifested spectacularly. Sage had decided he wouldn't back down without a fight against The Abbey and had returned to Lockwood in a fit of courage only to witness the death of Thad and the release of his half of the Crucible. When the power of the Crucible possessed his body in its entirety it was too much for Sage to hold and so Sebastian stepped up, choosing to share the burden with Sage as Thad once had. Upon the powers transferral, Sebastian discovered that Sage was in fact his biological father. But it was too late, The Crucible sensed that Seb had more potential power as a Warlock than Thad and Sage combined and chose to inhabit the boy without a need of a supportive host. The drain of power and energy from Sage resulted in his death, but with Sebastian being in possession of The Crucible he was able to resurrect Sage. He is now learning to accept and control The Crucible... A battle is afoot and Sebastian is determined to keep The Crucible and will use it to protect Lockwood and the life he's made for himself at all costs. =Random Trivia= '''Characteristics: '''Charming, charismatic, confident, polite, solitary, generous, ambitious, attentive, patient, bold, independent, out-going, witty, and intelligent. Brash, out-spoken, arrogant, sly, crude, ill-tempered, creepy, sarcastic, cruel, dark, faithless, quiet, wicked, curious, and cold. *Seb's favourite athletic pass-time is boxing and he has taken classes from age 8. *Thaddeus changed his family name as a young man and has always hidden his family's true legacy from his children...Sebastian's real name isn't Owen's. *Having always had a fondness for music, Seb plays several instruments; guitar, bass, drums namely. Having mastered the guitar at an early age Sebastian begun learning Cello but has never become accomplished. *Favourite alcoholic drink is Dark Rum & Coke. *Sebastian has always liked the retro-tech from the 1980s and 1990s and has a collection of items he keeps in a trunk at his father's house. Sebastian's favourites amongst them are his Sony cassette player and Nintendo DS. *His best friend in the world is his half-sister Lilly-Mae. *Sebastian isn't a cat person, although he loves dogs. *Relatively fearless however has a deep fear of losing a limb. *If Seb isn't drinking alcohol he's probably drinking herbal tea. *A lover of movies Sebastian particularly likes Thrillers or films with a philosophical aspect. *Sebastian is right-handed. Seb 8.jpg Sebastian15.jpg Seb thinking.jpg seb street.jpg Seb 3.jpg Seb 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lockwood Category:Warlocks Category:Witches